In her office
by Malverstation
Summary: "Naruto! I'm at work! We can't have sex in a hospital!" Sakura said. "Is there a law against it"? Naruto asked slyly. Lemon.


**_1/17/2012- Edit: I read the story over and changed some things._**

Naruto is 25 years old and Sakura is 24 years old. A/U. My first lemony one shot. :3

Any beta readers are welcomed. I need them.

***MATURE CONTENT***

To say Sakura was tired was an understatement. Working twelve hour shifts at the hospital and constantly performing on patients in the emergency room took a toll on her body and mind. It had felt like every time she placed her head down on her pillow at night, she would get an emergency call and she would pry herself off the bed, put back on her doctor attire and walk back to the hospital for another two or three hours. Not to mention it was nearing Christmas which meant people were traveling and snow storms were always on the agenda at this time of year. The weather only aided in Sakuras punishment. That was one downfall to being a doctor, you just seem to never have enough time. 'Time...where had it gone?' Sakura would ask every time she went home to her husband, Naruto.

She had known the idiot since they were in elementary school and stuck together as best friends until they reached middle school. A new guy by the name of Sasuke showed up and Sakura fell deeply in love with him, or so she thought. When high school came around, Sakura and Naruto both had separate friends at the school and hardly ever talked and when they did, it didn't last long since Sasuke had thought ill of Naruto.

From a distance, Naruto adored Sakura and loved when he saw her beautiful, radiant smile, even if it was only from across the busy cafeteria and it wasn't him who created the smile. Naruto finally had his opportunity to catch her attention once again three years after they graduated from high school. Naruto was working at Starbucks full time while attending the local university full time, majoring in business. Sakura was away in a nearby city, studying to be a doctor and was home for spring break. What turned out as a simple meeting with coffee and muffins turned into a night of passion. She had confessed that during high school, she had felt like she didn't matter much to Sasuke even though they had dated. Finally when Sasuke left for college else where, he cut all ties to her, telling her that she needed to let go and forget him. At the time, she thought he was being ridiculous and acting independently like he always had but she later found out that he had moved on and found someone else. It hurt like hell but after a while, they didn't have much of a relationship to begin with so she was able to cut the ties and move on.

The last year of Naruto's college career, he was promoted into supervisor of all the Starbucks in the area while Sakura had received her bachelors degree, attending another university, aiming for a doctorate where she had meet her new mentor, Tsunade. Thanks to Tsunades teachings and connections, Sakura was able to get her studying done twice as fast as any normal student and received her doctorate degree. At the celebration dinner Naruto put on for the success of his girlfriend's degree, he took the moment of opportunity to pop the question. Sakura, in a heartbeat, said yes and they planed their Spring wedding and moved into a new apartment together. Sakura was offered a full time job position by Tsunade at the hospital. No doubt, everything was coming together for her and she couldn't ask for more.

"You need to drink this bottle of charcoal" Sakura said, watching the young teenager give her a look of disgust. Sakura was wearing her white doctors cloak, holding her clipboard in one hand and a small six ounce plastic bottle of liquid charcoal in the other. She noticed the girls facial expression. "It's either drinking this charcoal or we pump your stomach. It's your choice but I would prefer drinking this since it will be less painful." The teen's eyes popped, grabbing the bottle, examining the content and finally taking a small sip. Sakura loved the faces that people gave when they first taste the chalky fluid, filling their mouth with black liquid. Watching them take that first taste and slowly and painfully drink it made Sakura glad that she personally never had to drink the content. From what she heard, it was one of the worst things anyone could drink. Watching the girl take more sips, she praised her for her small efforts. Closing the door Sakura came face to face with her mentors other student, Shizune.

"How is she doing?" She asked, looking worried.

"Fine. I think after drinking all that charcoal, she will think again about overdosing."

"So in the next thirty minutes, I should expect her to..."

"Yes. Make sure we place a garbage bin next to her bed. I feel bad that she doesn't know we are only giving it to her only to throw the contents back up but since she swallowed so much medication at one time, the charcoal should soak up the contents and then exit her body. Make sure you turn on the camera and watch her just in case she throws some of the charcoal in the trash. Teenagers will go to great length just to get out of drinking it but she needs to drink all of it."

"Hai." Shizune said before walking in to fill her duties.

It had already been ten hours at work and it was nearing ten at night. Sakura was exhausted and slightly light headed. Walking past the nurses desk, Sakura placed her clipboard on the counter, noticing the blonde hair girl who was sitting behind the desk. Ino had been working with her at least once a week since Sakura moved from third shift to second shift, she hardly ever saw Ino at work anymore since her shift change.

"Oh, hello Ino." Sakura greeted, watching Ino look up from the computer and smile.

"Oh, hi Sakura! Just got in. Anything I should know?" She asked before grabbing the clipboard and looked at the sheet on top.

"Right now, just a girl in emergency room 104 who overdosed on medication. Probably an attempt at suicide but luckily her mother brought her in before damaging anything important. I gave her a bottle of charcoal to drink and Shizune is watching her. Send in a counselor in about thirty minutes to talk to her. If she attempted suicide, she will need help and her mother needs to know the steps to helping and understanding her daughter. When you see the mother, give her the proper pamphlets for depression in teenagers and a list of counselors in the area so they have somewhere to start. Hopefully the charcoal will dispose of any harmful chemicals."

"Oh man. That sucks. That stuff is gross tasting." Ino added, placing the clipboard back on the counter for Sakura to pick up.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, curious to know how Ino knew how it tasted.

"Oh? And how would you know how it tastes exactly?" Sakura asked.

"I was curious one day. Just tried a sip and boy was I chucking that thing and spitting it out in the closest garbage." They both chuckled because they both knew they were curious to what things tasted like that they gave their patients.

"How you got a hold of one is beyond me." She laughed. "Whatever. Nice to know it tastes gross. I am feeling a bit lightheaded. I am going to my office to eat and drink something before I pass out myself."

Ino giggled. "That would be bad to have to handle one of our passed out doctors now wouldn't it?"

"Tell me about it."

"Oh! And Sakura!" Ino yelled, getting her attention before she turned the corner towards her office.

"Naruto's in your office, he has been waiting since before I got here."

"And how long ago did you start?"

"I don't know, twenty minutes ago?"

Sakura wiped her head from the sweat she collected over the past hour. Since she and Naruto married a couple months ago, he had been visiting more often, bringing her food from his job and even buying small gifts to make her day less hectic. She often left her office with a smile on her face, something that the nurses noticed and were convinced that she was getting laid in her office. Sakura would defend herself immediately saying that she would never do such an act in a hospital. It was suppose to be a sterile building with calm sounds, not screaming orgasms for parents and nurses to hear and a desk to clean. She knew Naruto was wanting time alone with her but since they became married and have a house instead of getting an apartment, their bills were higher and Sakura placed herself on the on-call listing to get overpay. She wouldn't admit but one reason she wanted the extra money was to save it for when she had her own child one day. It wasn't a topic she discussed with Naruto yet but she was sure wanting a family sometime in the near future.

She opened her office door and indeed, there was Naruto, sitting at her desk, playing on her computer. As soon as he noticed she walked in and closed the door, he quickly closed out and stood up, a huge smile plastered on his face.

She immediately noticed he looked even more joyous than normal, if that were even possible. He had something planned, she could just see it in his eyes.

"Playing solitaire again?" Sakura asked, giggling at how Naruto would play internet games on her computer whenever he was bored waiting for her.

"Well, you were taking a long time! I thought that as soon as Ino saw me, she would tell you I was here." he stated, moving aside for Sakura to sit in her desk. "So anything interesting happening tonight?" He asked, leaning forward so his chin was on her shoulder, looking over Sakuras should and watched her open up her documents to make note of the girl in emergency room 104.

"Not as much as last night but still busy. It finally got slow about an hour ago but still consistent with people in and out and having to check on everyone. "

"So did you guys ever find out about that one nurse?" Naruto asked, watching his wife type then saving and closing the document, only to open another.

"We fired her. She hasn't came in for so many days, no notices and she never returned our calls. Not sure what happened but we can not rely on such a nurse. It's fine though, I never really liked her. She was more bubbly than Ino ever was."

"Wow. She must have been a handful."

"More than that. I am just glad I can throw her out of the schedule and hire a couple more new nurses. Only one out of three had responded but it's better than nothing...and what are you doing Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt a cold hand rub against her side and back up, only to rest and cup her left breast. She felt light kisses start on her neck, making its way up to her jaw line and up to her ear.

"What does it look like I am doing?" He whispered, lightly nibbling her ear. This wouldn't be the first time Naruto had instigated anything sexual while she was at work nor was she betting that it would be the last. Since she did work so many hours, she was either too tired or too moody to have sex with Naruto when she returned home. Of course, he complained a couple of times and received a kiss or two but some nights she would just come home, change, get ready for bed and then pass out on their bed while Naruto sat upright, whimpering like a puppy only to leave to the bathroom to relieve himself of his desires. She didn't mind. She knew all too well when she was single and alone that having her toy around helped her relieve stress and as a doctor, she knew of the male reproductive system and knew it was normal for a guy to want to have sex with his wife. If she didn't want it, she respected that he would take care of himself. She still felt bad which raised the question, when was the last time she had sex with Naruto? He never pressured her when she said no. He whined a bit but that was just Naruto. He whined when he wanted ramen to. He was always so sweet and when they did make love, he never did anything he knew she didn't like.

"Naruto." she lightly whispered, her nerves intensifying under his touch as he used one hand to kneed her left clothed breast and used his right hand to move into her doctors coat to caress her right side. He used his mouth and tongue to skim over her neck, attacking her with every opening he had. "We c-can't. S-shouldn't. Not in a ahhh hospital." she managed to stutter.

Sakura closed her eyes, letting the sensation overtake her mind and went into instinct mode, slightly moving her body with his touch. It had been a long ten hours at work and the feeling of being touched in such an erotic way loosened her aching muscles, including her mind. She usually resisted his moves but tonight, she just wanted to feel him.

"You're really tense." Naruto stated, removing his grip on her breast only to move it under her shirt to feel the warmth of her skin and lightly skimmed her bra. "Let me help you out."

Sakura leaned back into her chair, wrapping her arms up around Narutos neck to pull him closer and to give him better access to her chest. Her nipple erected as her bra was pushed down to expose it to his awaiting fingers. He worked endlessly, lightly rubbing his fingers along her nipple and lightly pinching her pink nub.

"Ahh. Naruto" She moaned, exactly what Naruto was waiting for.

"Sakura." He groaned back, taking the chance to move his right hand down further under her skirt, reaching his destination which was only clothed by her skin fitting black spandex shorts and cotton underwear. Even though there were clothing between their flesh, he could still feel the outline curves of her folds, already feeling her body react to the touch, getting ready for penetration. She reacted to the feeling by moving her hips to create more friction between his finger and herself.

Naruto himself was in a daze, his emotions flaring and taking every opportunity to feel his wife, to control her in a way that no other man is able to. His breath hitched when Sakura lifted and cocked her head to push their lips together.

"Naruto, please." she whimpered, between breaths.

He smirked, "Please what?"

"Please. More." She emphasized 'more' with a harder buck of her hips.

His hand left its place on her exposed breast to move south to undo her skirt and made his way under her slick black shorts. His other hand followed, holding up her underwear band to let his other hand move slowly down to her awaiting channel. She was already wet and warm when he reached his goal, starting slowly with rubbing her clitoris.

"Ahhhh Naruto." She dug her hands into his neck more, pulling his head completely down on her shoulder. Neither of them felt pain as she dug her nails into him and his teeth digging into her neck. Their breaths were heavy and warm, hitching every now and again when Naruto slid a finger cross a sensitive spot. After a couple of months of being married and exploring, Naruto found the female body more beautiful and found what triggered his pink haired wife.

Sakura lifted her hips and moaned when Naruto started to enter a single finger inside of her. He felt her muscles contract to the intrusion and soon loosen when he began to massage her inside.

"Fuck" Naruto whispered, slicking a second digit inside of her, moving his fingers every which way to feel around. Sakura started to grind against his hands, pushing his fingers deeper into her. A third digit was added and Sakura lost all control and started to moan louder, pushing herself into his fingers harder, faster and with more force.

"Naruto...ahh"

From above, Naruto found the sight erotic as Sakuras hips moved, her body weight hanging slightly off his neck and his hands deep inside of her. He caught a small site of her under side when she moved against his fingers and couldn't help but want to push her over the edge. He knew a quick trick to getting his wife to come faster and that was using his thumb or pinky to rub just below her channel. She felt a finger glaze her perineum, a sensitive spot she found whenever she fingered herself in the shower.

Just when Naruto thought he was going to get Sakura off, she grabbed his hands, pulled his fingers out from inside of her. Panic was running through Narutos body as he watched Sakura stand up from her chair. To his surprise though, when Sakura stood up, her eyes were clouded and she made her way to the floor, kneeling before her husband with a smirk on her face.

"It wouldn't be fair to let me have all the fun." She simply stated.

He felt her slide a hand down over his hard member that was constrained to his pants, aching to be set free from its cage. His jeans were on the floor in a matter of minutes, his erect member already poking through his orange clad boxers and Sakura massaging his shaft. It didn't take much longer for Sakura to take him into her mouth, an act she was able to master in the last couple of months. He pulsed with each suck and vibration she created, his tip hitting the back of her throat and then his precum being lapped up when he exited her warm cavern. His hands automatically moved down into her hair, encouraging her movements. Out of reflex, Naruto had bucked forward, catching Sakura off guard and had to push him back to keep him from moving again and pushing her deeper in than she was ready for. To make it fair, she used her free hand to cup his sack, massaging it and earning more moans from the blonde above.

"Shit. S-Sakura. I can't." Naruto knew he was close to his release and Sakura immediately stopped, pulling his hardened member out of her mouth to look up at him. He was close but she wasn't quite done yet.

There were no words spoken when Sakura pulled her clothing off, backing up to lower herself on her desk. The sight was quite erotic to Naruto. She sat there, legs partially spread, ready for his taking and her white doctor's cloak hanging off her shoulders and draping over the desk. The blonde got the hint and moved towards her, grabbing his member when he was right outside of her entrance. He looked up at her, earning an approval nod before he slowly inserted himself into her warm channel.

"Naru." Sakura leaned back on her desk, lifting her legs to place them around his strong waist to draw him further inside. When he felt his full length inside of her, he pulled back slowly, leaving a small overlap before he moved back inside, feeling her liquids smooth the movements. It had been a long while without sex and Naruto was enjoying every little moment he had being inside of her. Every time he pulled out, it had felt like a suction pushing him back inside, calling for him to complete the gap inside of her where he fit perfectly.

Sakura was becoming impatient and looked up at Naruto and noticed he had his eyes closed, ignoring all other senses except for the one he was using to feel inside of her. He was lightly biting his lower lip, moaning lightly when he pushed himself back in, his sack lightly skimming her buttocks and then move away again only to repeat the action again slightly faster.

"Harder, Naruto." She demanded, pulling him down onto her, biting his ear. He shivered at her demand and she became satisfied when she felt his pace quicken. For a moment, he shifted, moving both hands from the desk next to Sakuras sides up to either side of her head. His blonde hair fell down, covering his eyes and sweeping across Sakuras forehead with his thrusts.

Naruto slammed harder, moving her desk with each thrust into her petite body, papers falling and the sound of moans and slick wet bodies hitting one another filled her office. Red marks and scratches were making their view onto Narutos back, Sakura clearly scratching and pushing him into her harder, trying to meet his thrusts as he kept digging in deep. He grunted, moving his hands under her arms and grabbing her shoulders, pushing her further and closer into him as his pace quickened. The rougher and faster Naruto got, the more excited Sakura got, knowing they both were coming to an end of their climax, more or less, Narutos grunting was a clear sign of his climax quickly approaching.

"S-Sakura...I. I can't"

"Naruto!" She urged, trying to pull him in deeper with her legs with each thrust until she could no longer hold herself. She moaned, yelling Narutos name as she arched her back, moaning his name a couple more times before she felt him shudder with one last hard thrust and the pulse of his member releasing his essence inside of her before his spasm slowed down and his thrusts ended. Their climax was winding down, both breathing hard and covered in sweat from their activity.

Narutos arms went weak, lowering his body onto hers as she wrapped her arms around him, playing with his damp hair.

A small chuckle vibrated on Sakura's chest. "Sakura, we should do this more often." the blonde stated which earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"Baka! We could have waited another hour when I get off work you know?"

"Awww, but Sakura, an hour is a long time to wait!" He whined, Sakura shaking her head at his childish behavior. He really was still a child at heart but she can't complain, that's why she loved him.

He pulled out, grabbing some kleenex from the desk to clean himself off before pulling up his boxers and pants.

Sakura, in the meantime, looked at the time on her computer.

"Shit! It's been twenty minutes!"

"So?" Naruto questioned, "It just means we have less than an hour before you get off work." He wiggled his eyebrows with his goofy grin.

Before Sakura smacked her husband across the head, the door to her office flew open, a ranging blonde with honey colored eyes furious with rage.

"Sakura. Naruto. My office. NOW!" Tsunade raged, turning on a dime to head back to her office.

"Hmm." Naruto thought, looking at Sakura with a grin plastered across his face. "Her office? That should be our next goal." he said, laughing before Sakura smacked him in the back of the head.

"I heard that!" Tsunade yelled.


End file.
